


Say Hi to the Kids

by The_insane_mind



Series: Clusterfuck [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester has a kid, F/M, Familiars, High School, Love Potion/Spell, Past Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Past Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester has a kid, Same mom different dads, The kids are twins, Twins, Witches, it's possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_insane_mind/pseuds/The_insane_mind
Summary: When there is a repeat killing similar to that of a case Sam and Dean once worked the boys set out the find the witch who did the dirty finding out a close kept secret along the way.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Sam Winchester & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Clusterfuck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286795
Kudos: 4





	Say Hi to the Kids

"So, get this," Sam said staring down at his computer. The boys were driving on the highway needing some brother time after another young addition was added to the family.

"Remember the case we worked in ‘08 with the "book club"?" Sam asked squinting down at his laptop.

  
"Demons and witch on witch action?" Dean replied his eyes slipping over to Sam before turning back to the road. The lack of suggestiveness in Dean's voice put Sam off a bit.

  
"Yeah, one of the ladies died from blood loss after her teeth fell out," Sam said disgust in his tone. "Well, this case is a repeat. An 18-year-old died in a similar fashion last night," Sam said matter of factly.

  
"Okay, so a copycat. Where are we going?" Dean asked ready to whip a U-turn at a moment's notice.

  
"Uh, looks like Missouri," Sam said as he double-checked the laptop screen in front of him.

  
Seven hrs. later Dean and Sam were pulling into a motel on the outskirts of town.

  
The boys changed into their suits and went to the school of which the victim went. As Dean parked Sam looked around, the schoolyard was green with scattered trees surrounding the building. Sam however noticed a giant dog sitting under a tree closest to the main doors.

  
"Dean, check out the dog sitting over there," Sam pointed out when Dean had parked the Impala. Getting out Dean squinted up at the tree as he walked around the front of the Impala and met up with Sam as they began walking to the main doors. Sam continued to look around as Dean watched the dog when he noticed the two kittens laying on top of the dog almost hidden in the fur. However, the fur was not theirs, Dean noticed with a shiver that they were hairless, one black and the other pale.

  
They walked into the building and noticed an office right next to the main entrance. After walking into the office, Dean and Sam flashed their FBI badges stating that they were Agents Led and Zeppelin. Sam led the discussion with the secretary asking the basic questions, if the student had any enemies or was ever in trouble, as Dean looked around.  
Dean looked past the main desk and noticed two kids sitting in a couple of chairs by another door.

The girl was shorter than the boy that much was obvious going from how only the toes of her shoes reaches the ground and the boy was all but hunched over.

  
The girl was fair-skinned, with long dirty blonde hair up in a ponytail and hazel eyes with flecks of gold in them. She was wearing black jeans and a white shirt, with hints of color peaked out of her black converse. On top of her black backpack with dark purple flower accents was a black leather jacket.

  
The boy sitting next to her was tall, but he was leaning against his knees making him appear the same height as the girl. He had brown shaggy hair and green eyes with brown flecks and a muscular build as his biceps stretched the seams of his shirt. Of which he was wearing a light grey v neck with white piping, dark blue jeans, and white Adidas with black stripes. He had a bulging grey backpack next to him and a black leather vest with light grey hoodie arms and hood attached laying across the arm of the chair.

  
However, what stood out to Dean was the matching sigils on the kids' forearms. He elbowed Sam whose conversation trailed off as Dean nodded to the kids. It only took Sam a couple of seconds to notice the sigils.

  
"Who are they?" Sam asked the receptionist nodding towards the kids off to the side.

  
The kids looked over at the brothers beginning to talk in hushed tones heads bowed towards each other.

  
"Those are the Wilson twins," the receptionist started, but before she could continue the girl grabbed her bag and jacket and stormed out of the office.

  
"Jovi!" the boy called out hushedly as he was standing up trying to pull her back but missing her arm as she pulled it out of the way. She shouldered Dean as she left not apologizing or even looking back. "I'm sorry dude," the boy said as he passed Dean patting him on the back as he rushed after his sister.

  
"Poor kids, they live with a distant relative and never knew their dads," the secretary continued shaking her head as she thought of the terrible circumstances the kids were dealt with.

  
"I'm sorry, dads?" Sam asked.

  
"Oh, yeah big scandal when they first got here. They're apparently only half-siblings, but the DNA tests were so similar the docs realized that the fathers were brothers," the secretary dished out hands flying around emphasizing the juicy details.

"Jovi? Where did you go?" Alvis muttered to himself. He walked out and noticed Jovi leaning against Diaval one of her kittens around her shoulders the other in her arms. "Nice try Jovi," Alvis remarked as he sat down beside her tossing a hex bag in the air. Jovi caught it and smiled, "It wouldn't do that much damage," she replied, "besides they were asking too many questions."

  
The black kitten played with the ends of Jovi's hair hanging from her ponytail.

  
"Come on kid let's blow this popsicle stand," Jovi said after a few minutes of silence. Getting up Jovi grabbed her kittens and walked over to the only motorcycle in the parking lot. Setting the kittens in a pocket of the sidecar she ran her fingers along the burning metal of her black beauty. Grabbing the helmet from the handle she looked up to see Alvis putzing over.

  
"Come on sunshine I ain't gonna wait all day," Jovi yelled out teasingly. Alvis smiled and jogged the rest of the way over, the giant black dog barreling past him over to the cycle. Diaval stopped at the side cart looking between the kittens and Alvis who was eventually nearing.

  
Jovi heard Alvis sighing, "Why can't I ride behind you?" Alvis asked voice straining as he lifted Diaval into the sidecar before climbing in himself. Glad for the extending charm on the sidecar, but that only did so much.

  
"God, we've talked about this until you can drive her yourself, you’re not allowed on my bike," Jovi responded matter of factly slightly exasperated. Passing the second helmet to Alvis who was quite snug now folded into the sidecar. She reached down and pushed the kittens' heads into their pocket and checked that Diaval didn't need his goggles. Smiling she realized they were ready to leave. Straddling the leather seat, she started her pride and joy and revved it a couple of times before taking off out of the parking lot.

"Oh, there they go," the secretary said with a sigh as she watches the bike take off down the road. Sam and Dean stared at the retreating bike before Sam turned back to the secretary.

  
"Is it okay if we talk to some of the students maybe anyone the victim was close to?" Sam asked before glancing back at Dean who still stared out the window.

  
"Oh, let me call her best friend to the office. It'll make this so much easier, they were very close, shared everything with each other," the secretary preened. As she went over to the phone Sam looked back at his brother staring absentmindedly out the window.

  
"Dude you okay?" Sam asked snapping Dean out of his stupor.

  
"Yeah," Dean replied walking back over to Sam. "Was it just me or did those kids look familiar to you?" Dean asked a questioning look in his eyes. Sam shook his head eyes betraying the worry he felt for his brother at that moment. “Whatever,” Dean said dismissing the feelings he felt earlier.

  
The secretary returned to the brothers and smiled again, “She is on her way now should only take a few minutes.” The brothers sat in silence as they waited for the schoolgirl.  
“Hi Mrs. Weebly, you called me to the office?” a tall girl with blonde hair asked as she entered the office space.

  
“Yes Amber, these men were hoping to talk to you,” the secretary Mrs. Weebly said pointing to the FBI brothers sitting nearby.

  
“Amber was it? Hi, I am Agent Led, and this is my partner Agent Zeppelin and we were hoping to ask a few questions about your friend Amanda,” Sam said getting up and pulling out his badge. Dean was slower to the punch but stood and flashed his badge at the same time.

  
“Yeah, what can I do to help?” Amber asked worry in her eyes at the mention of her deceased best friend.

  
“Did Amanda have any enemies or were there any students who wanted to harm her?” Dean asked gruffly.

  
“Not really, everyone loved Amanda! I mean there were a few outcasts, but I doubt they could have been a part of this,” Amber said doubtfully.

  
“These outcasts who are they? Just so we can get a record of this,” Sam asked trying to reassure her that the students she was narking on were not going to be harmed.

  
“There were a couple of band geeks, but the worst was Jovi Wilson. She always had it out for Amanda since day one,” Amber said disgust sneaking into her tone as she talked about Jovi.

  
“Thank you for your time,” Sam said before addressing the secretary, “And thank you as well for your cooperation,” he flashed a smile before turning to Dean and nodding towards the door. Dean followed his brother and soon they were back at the Impala.

  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Dean asked facing his brother over the top of the classic car.

  
“Witches,” Sam responded before opening the door and climbing in.

  
“Man, I really hate witches,” Dean whined as he started the Impala ready to drive back to their motel.

  
“We should wait until later and just scope out the twins’ house first,” Sam suggested looking over at Dean to gauge his reaction to the suggestion.

  
“Yeah, I could do with a burger anyway.”

Later in the night after a couple of diner runs and a research session the boys approached the dwelling of the Wilsons’. Their guns locked and loaded the boys approached the dwelling ready to interrogate the kids who might have cost a girl her life. As they approached the front door the boys heard coughing, knowing that whoever is coughing could be choking to death caused Dean to spring into action and break down the door. Laying on the floor coughing a lung up was Jovi, the bloody spit dripping from her mouth during a break in the coughing before it started again. Realizing they were after the wrong witch the brothers looked at each other before rushing to action and searching the house for the hex bag.

  
“Check her backpack,” Sam yelled frantically going through the bookshelf. Dean got up from his place at the entertainment center and ran over to the black backpack sitting next to the couch. Unzipping all the pockets Dean did a quick search of the bag before upending it onto the floor. Looking through the contents he quickly found the hex bag and pulling out his lighter set it on fire. The little bag caught quickly and before long was gone its magic no longer effective. Sam ran over to Jovi who collapsed on the floor after the magic dissipated from the room. Sam gently raised her up from the floor and brought her over to the couch.

  
“Is Ace okay?” Jovi asked the worry sneaking into her tone as she caught her breath. She raised her head slowly as neither brother answered her.

  
“You were the only one here,” Sam said looking around to make sure he didn’t see the tallboy.

  
“That witch bitch,” Jovi exclaimed standing up before roughly sitting back down when her vision began clouding in black.

  
“Wait what witch?” Dean asked confused.

  
“Amber. She’s had a crush on my brother for the longest time, but no matter what Alvis or I say she keeps on flirting. It’s quite disgusting actually,” Jovi explained making a face at the end.

  
“Where does Amber live?” Dean asked looking at the girl ready to take off and defeat the real evil witch.

  
“Forget that. I doubt she would go to her house anyway. Just give me a second,” Jovi said wincing as she stood up. She stopped a moment to get rid of the wave of dizziness that overcame her before holding her arm out. Chanting for a bit and tracing the sigil Jovi searched for her brother praying that their experimental magic would work. Gasping Jovi got a lock on her brother, “I found him, let’s go,” Jovi commanded, she grabbed her jacket and started heading outside.

  
“Hold on Xena you were just coughing up blood not even 10 mins ago!” Dean said his voice getting louder towards the end.

  
“I will not allow my brother to be held hostage by that sad excuse of a witch,” Jovi said anger flowing through her words as she got in Dean’s face. “If we don’t go together and save him, I will go alone,” she said the ultimatum given.

  
“Fine!” Dean yelled ready to get physical unless the girl got out of his face.

“Great! I’m glad we are on the same page,” Jovi said yelling back before her tone quieted and she smiled before leaving the house going outside to the car parked across the street. Sam looked between his brother and the door before wondering what he had just witnessed before following Jovi outside. Standing at the passenger back door she bounced on her toes the adrenaline from earlier flowing through her veins. After the doors were unlocked Jovi slid across the leather seats and sat in the middle ready to direct the brothers to her brother.

  
Getting on the highway Jovi felt where her brother was and told the boys that they were on this for another 20 miles. Jovi looked around at the landscape zooming past ready to save her brother as her leg bounced up and down nervous energy making itself present. “Can you stop?” Dean snarked as he glanced back at the girl causing him grief.

  
“I don’t know, can you drive any faster,” Jovi retorted, glaring at the back of Dean’s head anger ready to take over.

  
“If I go any faster, we’d be at warp!” Dean snarked back.

  
“Wait! Turn right here!” Jovi exclaimed her eyes wide as she looked over to where her brother’s signal was coming from.

  
“Son of a Bitch,” Dean yelled as he whipped the impala across the highway to the side road Jovi talked about. Jovi screamed as she flew across the backseat not prepared for the force of the turn as Sam gripped the roof of the impala getting slammed into the door at the same time.

  
“Follow this,” Jovi said as she pointed in between the boys to the road ahead.

  
“Are you sure this time?” Dean snarked back not wanting to do anything more dangerous with his baby.

  
“Positive,” Jovi sassed back a smile growing on her face as the car drove closer to her brother. After 5 mi the Impala turned down a driveway for a rustic farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. “This is where he is,” Jovi confirmed as they got closer to the house. Getting out of the car the boys go to the trunk to grab tools of the trade. Jovi hops out the adrenaline still pumping through her and takes a peek at the trunk before falling still. “Damn, you guys really know your stuff,” Jovi said worry laced throughout her words.

Audibly gulping she took a step back, the fear her mother drilled into her rising to the surface.

  
“Ready,” Dean asked looking between Sam and Jovi warily eyeing the girl before him.

  
“Yeah,” Sam said nodding before raising the sawed-off shotgun to his shoulder.

  
“Yeah,” Jovi replied quietly staring down at her shoes as her childhood nightmare came true before her eyes. The boys and girl stalked towards the deck where light was pouring out of the doors.

  
“God! Why won’t you drink this?!” Amber screeched as she stomped past the deck doors a vial of red sparkly liquid in her hand as she walked back towards the inside.

  
“Do you really want me to answer that?” Alvis asked the sarcasm evident in his tone. Jovi perked up when she heard her brother, relief flowing through her with the knowledge that he was okay.

  
The group snuck up the stairs and positioned themselves around the door. Looking in the group noticed that Amber was again trying to force Alvis to drink the potion. She was facing away from the door and Dean took that as an opportunity to sneak in. With the noises of disagreement coming from Amber and Alvis the door sliding open was not noticed until Dean hit Amber in the back of the head with his gun. Amber slinked to the floor and Jovi ran over to her brother untying him as she tried to warn him.

  
“Hey, do you happen to remember any transportation spells? We gotta get out of here the Winchesters are here and I don’t know how civil they are going to be now,” Jovi explains quickly to her brother as she works on untying him. After getting the last tie holding him in Jovi pulls his arm over her shoulder and lifts him up ready to get the hell out of there and soon when she hears the cocking of a gun behind her. Glancing back, she stares into the barrel of Dean’s gun. Quickly turning back around she looks over to Sam and then her brother pleading with her eyes to younger brother to save her younger brother should Dean kill her.

  
“What were you saying down there?” Dean asked his head tilting to the side. Jovi looks at her brother expecting something, but his downcast eyes let her know that there isn’t anything they can do besides telling the truth. She sighs and sets Alvis back down into the chair before turning to the elder Winchester.

  
“When we were younger our mom told us to watch out for hunters especially the Winchesters who would kill us on the spot if they knew about us,” Jovi said snark eating its way into her words.

  
“Why?” Sam asked his mop of hair flopping into his eyes as he tilts his head in confusion.

  
“Because you’re…” Alvis stopped short a glare from Jovi effectively silencing him as he was about to spill their most kept secret.

  
“We’re what?” Dean growled out glaring at the siblings who were fighting a battle of their own. Moving his arm Dean’s gun now aimed at Alvis’s face, “I will add a new hole to his head if you don’t start talking,” Dean threatened. At the threat, Alvis’s eyes widened as he looked between his sister and the Winchester, tears leaked down his face as he realized the threat their mother was warning them about was right in front of them.

  
Jovi didn’t hesitate before walking to stand in between the Winchester and her little brother glaring at Dean she mentally dared him to try and hurt Alvis. She looked back and noticed Alvis quietly chanting as he grabbed her hand. Smirking Jovi looked back at the Winchesters and said, “You’re our dads,” before in a bright light engulfed them both and the room was left empty besides the brothers.

  
“Did she just say dads?” Dean asked as he turned towards Sam.

  
“That’s what you get stuck on?” Sam asked pulling out bitch face number 42.


End file.
